


I need your real love (I want more)

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: “Widen your net then.” Judith rested her elbow on the table, her chin in her hand, and smiled. “Like you said, men aren’t good for anything.”If there was something Manuela had prided herself on it was her ability to drop hints. But everyone had pointed out she wasn’t great at picking up those hints herself.Even she could see where Judith was going with it.
Relationships: Manuela Casagranda/Judith von Daphnel
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	I need your real love (I want more)

If there was one thing that Manuela could count on it was that Catherine would be at the tavern and the perfect drinking buddy after another failed date. What she hadn’t expected however was that Catherine wouldn’t be alone.

At first when she entered the tavern to hear loud laughter she thought maybe Catherine had finally talked Shamir into coming out with her that night but Shamir’s laugh was quieter; softer. The laugh that joined Catherine’s own boisterous one was a little deeper but just as vibrant.

She squinted in the tavern’s bad lighting, almost tempted to light up a fire spell to make it easier for her to see, and was taken aback to see that Judith von Daphnel was drinking at the same table Catherine was.

The Alliance commander had only joined about two weeks ago, bringing the much needed fresh supplies with her, but Manuela hadn’t seen much of her except in war meetings. She was quick and to the point and cut down anyone who questioned her with a sharp sarcasm that Manuela almost admired.

“I wasn’t aware this was a group event.” Manuela commented idly as she approached the table and took the seat next to Catherine’s. Her own usual seat was taken by Judith but that didn’t stop the bartender from sending a drink her way, well aware how she ordered by now.

“Manuela!” Catherine slapped her on the back and Manuela winced in pain, trying to catch her breath after that. “I should have figured you were going to show up, sorry about that.” She jerked her head towards Judith. “We just finished sparring.”

Manuela cast a critical eye over them, taking in any possible injuries. They were both certain dirty enough, their hair was streaked with sweat. She took a sip of her drink when it arrived, idly wondering if she should remain sober enough to cast a heal spell if needed.

“I hope you know that means Shamir will make you bathe before she lets you into her room tonight.” Manuela said just to see Catherine turn a bright red and splutter, “So who won then?”

“A tie.” Judith shrugged. “Turns out Thunder Catherine is as good as they say.”

“Ha! You’re not so bad yourself.” Catherine raised her glass in Judith’s direction.

“Oh please tell Shamir that.” Manuela muttered, her lips curving up in amusement. “Just remember if you get kicked out you can’t sleep in my rooms.”

“Oh?” Judith raised one elegant eyebrow at her. “You planning on a good night with someone else then?”

Manuela sniffed, the sting of her date rejecting her settling in again, “Not tonight, men are good for nothing.”

“You got that right.” Judith said drily, the corner of her lips twitching upwards in a slow smile.

“Maybe I should just stop trying.” Manuela continued on, sighing, “It’s not like they appreciate me.”

Catherine snorted into her drink, “Get ready, Judith, this is the part where Manuela talks about her many glowing attributes.”

“Shut up, Catherine.” Manuela snapped back hotly, “I’ve never once used the word ‘glowing’.” She paused in thought. “Have I?”

Catherine just shrugged. “If you did I don’t actually remember it.”

“Sounds like you two do this a lot.” Judith commented, her gaze still on Manuela and there was something about that that made Manuela squirm.

“It’s at least a weekly tradition.” Catherine said brightly, like that wasn’t a blow to Manuela and reminding her how often she got shot down.

She wilted a little under the dim lights and sighed into her drink even as she drank it down.

“It wouldn’t be if people would just realize what a catch I am.” Manuela finally said when she finished, “I’ve still got my looks.” She paused remembering the conversation she’d once had with Byleth in the Cathedral. “I do, don’t I?”

“Look fine to me.” Judith cut in, her eyes roaming over Manuela and there was nothing but appreciation in her gaze with such a sincerity and bluntness that Manuela could feel her cheeks get hot with the warmth that brought.

“Exactly.” Manuela continued, catching herself and straightening up a little with pride. “And I care, I put everything of myself into these dates!”

“Maybe that’s the problem.” Catherine said, tactlessly. She’d been spending too much time with Shamir, Manuela thought but bit her tongue.

“I doubt that.” Judith waved off Catherine’s comment with ease. “There’s nothing wrong with putting it all on the table. Sounds like you do just need someone to appreciate all of you rather than just some of you.”

Manuela blinked in surprise, a little taken aback that someone was actually agreeing with her. “Well it certainly isn’t going to be any of the men here.” She muttered, crossing her arms.

“Widen your net then.” Judith rested her elbow on the table, her chin in her hand, and smiled. “Like you said, men aren’t good for anything.”

If there was something Manuela had prided herself on it was her ability to drop hints. But everyone had pointed out she wasn’t great at picking up those hints herself.

Even she could see where Judith was going with it.

“You know someone else who can show me a good time then?” Manuela asked cautiously, resting her crossed arms on the table to lean in in a way she knew drew people’s attention downward.

Judith took the bait, her eyes wandering down but unlike most people’s who stayed there she looked back up, meeting Manuela’s eyes.

“I might know a few people.” Judith said idly.

“What is happening?” Catherine asked beside Manuela but they both ignored her.

“Can’t say I considered it much.” Manuela admitted honestly but she got caught staring at the slope of Judith’s neck, the way the her hair still looked soft despite it’s state of disarray from the fight she’d just been in.

“Well then, sounds like you need a chance to.” Judith sat back suddenly, pushing her chair and then standing. She bowed and then offered Manuela her hand. “I’d be honored to be given a chance to convince you.”

“Oh my.” Manuela murmured and reached out to take Judith’s hand. It was calloused from sword use and the many battles Judith must have been in, she gripped Manuela’s hand in a firm grasp making Manuela’s pulse jump.

“Am I being abandoned?” Catherine asked.

“Don’t you have Shamir to get home to?” Manuela glanced over, annoyed to be interrupted.

Judith didn’t seem phased, just laughed brightly and loudly. A pleasant sound that Manuela couldn’t deny she’d loved to hear again.

“Sorry Catherine.” Judith said and then winked at Manuela. “Seems like I’ve got something better to do tonight.”

Manuela’s lips curved upwards in a sly smile, “Confident aren’t we?”

“Don’t worry, I am for a very good reason.”

In the light Judith’s eyes sparkled, the amusement clear on her face. She let go of Manuela’s hand to then offer her arm. Manuela linked hers threw, pressing in close and pleased to hear a sharp intake of breath from Judith.

“Let’s see if you can show a girl a good time then.” Manuela said.

“I knew I should have dragged Shamir out. She’s never going to believe this.” Catherine was complaining as they left.

* * *

The bed was warm when Manuela woke up the next morning, the shifting of a body next to hers had jostled her awake.

It meant that Judith was leaving however and Manuela tried to swallow her pit of disappointment.

“Sorry,” Judith said, her voice loud in the quiet of the room. “The boy needs me for a strategy meeting today.” Judith at least looked apologetic. She then smiled softly and raised a hand to cup Manuela’s cheek, stroking her thumb over her skin before she leaned in for a sound kiss.

“See you tonight?”

Manuela’s eyes widened. “You’re up for another date?” She couldn’t keep the surprise out of her voice.

Judith laughed, the noise rolling over Manuela warmly. “I haven’t figured out everything about you, Casagranda.” She teased.

“That’s not the name you were calling me last night.” Manuela said with a grin, running a hand through her hair.

Judith pulled her shirt over her head, robbing Manuela of the view she had been enjoying.

“My mistake. I’ll do better next time.”

The promise of next time made Manuela’s grin soften to a gentle smile. “Well now I’m expecting something great.”

“Don’t worry,” Judith had finished dressing and leaned over again, resting on hand by Manuela’s head to balance herself as she dropped down for another kiss. “Like I said, I’m confident for a reason.”

After last night Manuela definitely believed her.

“We’ll see.” It didn’t stop her from saying, pulling Judith in yet again.

Judith laughed but didn’t resist, kissing her one last time before pulling back. “I do have to go to the meeting.” She said, apologetic.

“Not to worry, I’ll be around.” Manuela waved her off with a yawn, burrowing herself back in blankets and pillows.

She watched Judith leave the room with lazy eyes and then shut them with a proud smirk on her face. It wasn’t what she’d been expecting admittedly but her love life was certainly looking up.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I thought this could be a good pairing but the idea is stuck in my head and won't leave now.


End file.
